


Evans Wochenendausflug

by Jeanny Turner (Ginada)



Series: Von den Rosiers [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Blood and Gore, Death Eaters, Fantastic Racism, Gen, Hogwarts, Initiation, London, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Minor Character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29757978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginada/pseuds/Jeanny%20Turner
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange & Evan Rosier, Druella Rosier Black & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Evan Rosier & Wilkes
Series: Von den Rosiers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610560





	Evans Wochenendausflug

**Februar 1977**

Evans Kopf rauchte. Als er Kräuterkunde als UTZ-Fach gewählt hatte, hatte er gedacht, dass er weiterhin fröhlich im Gewächshaus arbeiten und Zeichnungen von Pflanzenteilen anfertigen würde, ihm war nicht klar gewesen, wie groß der Theorieanteil war.

„Verstehst du, weshalb genau die Mondphase den Anteil der Marjoribanks-Terpene im Chylus beeinflusst?“, fragte er leise seinen besten Freund Willibrord Wilkes, der neben ihm an seinem Aufsatz arbeitete.

Will hörte, auf in dem großen Atlas zu blättern, seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich suche auch schon die ganze Zeit.“

„Sandria?“, fragte Evan nach seiner anderen Seite, wo ihre Freundin Sandria Flack über ihren Aufgaben brütete.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Emmeline wüsste es wahrscheinlich“, flüsterte.

„Pff“, machte Evan. Er warf einen wütenden Blick zu Emmeline Vance und Lucinda Talkalot, die an einem Tisch auf der anderen Seite des Gemeinschaftsraumes arbeiteten und ließ ein paar Zoll Platz auf seinem Pergament, um mit dem nächsten Abschnitt anzufangen. Mit diesen dämlichen Terpenen konnte er sich später beschäftigen, kein Grund, dafür mit Blutsverrätern zu sprechen. Aber ärgerlich war es schon. Emmeline war eine der besten in ihrem Jahrgang, sicherlich die beste Slytherin, leider hatte sie eindeutig die falschen Freunde gewählt in letzter Zeit. Seit er den einen oder anderen Hinweis über seinen neuen Status hatte fallen lassen sprach sie überhaupt nicht mehr mit ihm.

Evan streckte sich, dass die Knochen knackten. Er brauchte dringend eine Abwechslung. „Lust, auf eine Runde Schlammblüter Klatschen?“, fragte er gedämpft, so dass auch wirklich nur Will und Sandria ihn hören konnten.

„Ich weiß nicht, die Prüfungen sind in nicht mal drei Monaten, wir sollten uns echt langsam ranhalten …“

Evan gab Will einen freundschaftlichen Knuff in die Seite. „Angst, dass wir erwischt werden?“

Das konnte Will natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, Evan hatte gewusst, dass ihn das überzeugen würde.

„Quatsch“, sagte Will lässig. Er stand auf und hielt Sandria zuvorkommend ihren warmen Umhang hin. „Darf ich bitten, mein Fräulein?“ Zu Evan sagte er: „Das wäre doch auch wirklich dumm. Jetzt säße nicht nur dein Vater dem Lehrer im Nacken, der dir was anhängt, sondern eine ganze Armee.“

Evan schüttelte den Kopf über seine Freunde, Sandria war seiner Meinung nach nicht der Typ Mädchen, dem in Umhänge geholfen werden musste. Egal, dafür war sie genau der Typ Mädchen, den man bei einer Runde Schlammblüter Klatschen dabei haben wollte.

Ein paar Minuten später wanderten sie durch die langen Korridore von Hogwarts, Tendenz aufwärts, Tendenz Richtung Gryffindorturm, aber ohne eine bestimmte Richtung. Evan konnte schon die euphorisierende Wirkung des Adrenalins spüren. Er fühlte sich unbesiegbar, denn Will hatte Recht, er hatte jetzt eine ganze Armee im Rücken. Wenn sie auch noch geheim war, würde sie ihn zumindest vor seinem Vater bewahren. Mehr oder weniger geheim, ein paar Zweitklässler wichen ihnen ängstlich aus, Gerüchte waren doch eine schöne Sache, die Vorteile ohne Nachteile ermöglichten.

Ein paar Meter vor ihnen leuchteten dunkle Haare im Fackelschein glutrot auf.

„Das ist Evans aus der Sechsten!“, flüsterte Sandria. „Die ist doch ein Schlammblut, oder?“

„Das schon“, flüsterte Evan zurück. „Aber sie hat auch einen verdammt wirkungsvollen Weiche-Zurück-Fluch drauf, lass jemand anderen finden.“

Jemand anderes kam, als sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen waren und von Weitem einen dünnen, blonden Jungen mit einem blau-bronze-gestreiften Schal sahen.

„Oh ja! Das ist Birch!“, sagte Sandria, Begeisterung in der gedämpften Stimme.

„Ist der nicht Halbblut?“, fragte Will. Sowohl er als auch Sandria waren selbst Halbblüter.

„Er ist vor allem der Ravenclaw-Quidditchkapitän, kapiert ihr nicht? Wenn wir ihn ein bisschen länger ausschalten, steigen unsere Chancen auf den Pokal!“

Evan verdrehte die Augen. Waren sie über solche albernen Schulrivalitäten nicht längst hinaus? Nun, er zumindest, das Mal auf seinem Arm bewies, dass er schon für etwas Wichtigeres kämpfte, außerdem lag Gryffindor eh so gut wie uneinholbar vorn. Trotzdem, man konnte ja auch mal ein bisschen Spaß ohne tieferen Sinn haben.

Die drei beschleunigten ihren Gang, aber noch ein Dutzend Schritte von Birch entfernt rief Sandria: „ _Levicorpus!_ “ Es riss ihn hoch, als habe ein Riese ein Seil um seine Fußgelenke gebunden und er hing hilflos kopfüber in zwei Metern Höhe in der Luft.

„Hey!“, protestierte er. Immerhin trug er ein paar vorschriftsmäßige schwarze Hosen unter der Schulrobe. Ohne wäre es peinlicher geworden für ihn, aber im Februar war es kalt im Schloss, damit war zu rechnen gewesen. Und so scharf war Evan jetzt auch nicht darauf, die nackten Beine irgendeines Quidditchspielers zu sehen. Vielleicht fanden sie ja nachher noch ein Mädchen. „Flack! Rosier! Lasst mich sofort runter!“, verlangte Birch, er war schon ziemlich rot angelaufen, weil ihm sein Blut in den Kopf strebte.

„Tja, Birch, ich fürchte, du bist gerade nicht in der Position, Forderungen zu stellen“, sagte Evan genüsslich. Es war erhebend zu sehen, wie Furcht über Birchs Gesicht zog. Nicht, dass er ihm ernsthaft etwas antun wollte, das war ein bisschen Spaß den Ärger nicht wert, denn das doch unweigerlich nach sich ziehen würden. Aber es zeigte, dass ihnen inzwischen ein Ruf vorauseilte. Und ein paar Blutergüsse und Knochenbrüche hatten noch niemandem geschadet, dafür war er ja das beste Beispiel. Evan sah sich um, es war niemand zu sehen

„ _Rictussempra_ “, sagte er, sie hatten Zeit, langsam anzufangen. Birchs ganzer Körper wurde von unkontrolliertem Lachen geschüttelt, dass sein Blut noch weiter in den Kopf trieb und ihn nach Luft japsen ließ.

Ohne Vorwarnung flog sein Zauberstab ihm mit einem Mal aus der Hand, ein ungesagter Entwaffnungszauber. Evan wirbelte herum und stand einem Gryffindor-Vertrauensschüler gegenüber, der von Evans drei und weiteren Gryffindor-Jungen flankiert wurde, darunter Sirius Black, dessen Bruch mit seiner Familie vor einem Jahr für einen ziemlichen Skandal gesorgt hatte.

„Was soll denn das werden?“, fragte der Vertrauensschüler. Evans ließ Birch herunter, er sah ziemlich komisch aus, seine hellen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.

Evan sah wütend den Vertrauensschüler an. „Kleiner Spaß unter Freunden, bis ihr kamt, und meintet, uns die Zauberstäbe nehmen zu dürfen.“ Ohne die Gryffindors aus den Augen zu lassen bückte sich Evan nach seinem Stab. Er hasste es, unbewaffnet zu sein und Vater hatte im Training nie gut reagiert, wenn er es zugelassen hatte. Er ärgerte sich sehr, dass sie sich so hatten überrumpeln lassen.

„Birch?“, fragte Black. Der sah zwischen den beiden Gruppen hin und her und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kein Kommentar, Mann.“

„Drei Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und wir gehen alle unserer Wege“, sagte der Vertrauensschüler. Möglicherweise sollte es eine Anweisung sein, aber es klang wie ein Vorschlag.

Evan wechselte einen raschen Blick mit Will und Sandria und nickte. Sie waren zwar eine Klasse höher, aber drei zu fünf unterlegen und Evans und Black sollten geschickte Duellanten sein, kein Grund, sich vermeidbarerweise mit ihnen anzulegen.

Als sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkamen, lief ihm seine Schwester entgegen.

„Evan, Evan, Hiboo hat einen Brief für dich gebracht!“, erzählte Mia und drückte ihm die Pergamentrolle auch gleich in die Hand.

„Von Vater?“, fragte Evan angespannt, aber Mia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Von Bella. Warum Hiboo wohl bei ihr war?“

Evan spürte Aufregung in ihm aufsteigen. Bella war ihre Kusine, aber Bella war auch eine Todesserin, die in letzter Zeit rasch aufgestiegen war. Er riss den Brief auf und begann zu lesen.

„Du musst doch nicht nach Hause?“, fragte Mia besorgt und unterbrach ihn – rücksichtsvollerweise auf Gälisch, damit nicht so leicht jemand mithören konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und strich ihr über die rotbraunen Haare.

„Nein. Bella lädt mich fürs Wochenende zu sich ein.“

Mia biss sich auf die Lippe. „Gut“, sagte sie. „Aber Felix …“

Evan seufzte. Er war froh, dass Mia jetzt die meiste Zeit hier in Hogwarts bei ihm war, aber er hasste es, daran zu denken, dass ihr jüngster Bruder jetzt zu Hause allein mit Vater und den Hauselfen war. Er zog eine Packung Schokofrösche aus seiner Tasche und gab sie Mia. „Nimm dir einen und schick den Rest Felix. Schreib ihm einen langen Brief, erzähl ihm, was hier so passiert. Hiboo ist ja eh schon da, dann brauchst du keine Schuleule zu nehmen.“

Er konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Bella hatte zwar nur wenige Sätze geschrieben und es klang nach einer Einladung zu einem ganz normalen Familienbesuch, aber er war sich sicher, dass mehr dahinter steckte.

Genau wie Evan erwartet hatte, war es kein Problem, die Erlaubnis seines Hauslehrers für den Wochenendausflug zu bekommen. Seine Noten hätten zwar zwei intensive Lerntage vertragen können, aber die Rosiers und Lestranges waren zu einflussreich, als dass Slughorn ihm einen Wunsch abgeschlagen hätte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Bella eine geborene Black war.

Er war etwas nervös, als er am Freitagabend im tief verschneiten Hogsmeade ankam, noch nie war er so weit appariert, auch wenn er seine Lizenz jetzt seit einem halben Jahr hatte. Die Lestranges wohnten in London, für ein Wochenende kam eine Zugfahrt zeitlich nicht in Frage. Evan holte tief Luft und drehte sich auf der Stelle.

Mit einem lauten Knall, der ein paar Amseln aufschreckte, materialisierte er sich in London, hier war es viel milder als in Schottland, anstatt voller Schnee war hier alles voller Schneeglöckchen. Evan war ein paar Meter weiter östlich gelandet, als er geplant hatte, aber es war im Rahmen. Nicht zersplintert. Erleichtert überquerte er die Straße und ließ den kantigen eisernen Türklopfer gegen die Tür der großen Villa fallen.

Die Tür öffnetet sich wie von selbst, die Hauselfen der Lestranges waren gut erzogen. Bella kam angelaufen, küsste ihn auf die Wange und drückte ihn dann an sich. „Da bist du ja!“ Sie war eine der schönsten Frauen, die Evan kannte, die enge Umarmung verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht und er war froh über seine weite Reiserobe. Rodolphus klopfte ihm herzlich auf die Schulter und Evan richtete die Grüße aus, die sein kleiner Bruder Rabastan ihm aus Hogwarts mitgegeben hatte.

„Meine Eltern sind nicht da übers Wochenende, sie sind _beschäftigt_ “, erklärte Rodolphus. „Wir haben das Haus ganz für uns.“ Die Art, wie er _beschäftigt_ sagte, legte Nahe, dass sie auf einer Mission mit dem Dunklen Lord waren, und die Eifersucht, die er und Bella kaum verbergen konnten, ließen Evan sicher sein. Mr Lestrange war einer seiner engsten Vertrauten.

„Dafür kommt meine Mutter morgen zum Tee“, sagte Bella. Sie zog die Nase kraus. „Ich konnte sie partout nicht davon abbringen.“ Es störte Evan jedoch gar nicht, er mochte seine Tante Druella.

Er genoss das Abendessen, was die Elfen der Lestranges zubereitete war eben doch etwas ganz anderes, als die biedere Hausmannskost, die es in Hogwarts gab. Meistens war es zwar in Ordnung, aber von Hummerparfaits oder auch nur Mousse au Chocolat konnte man dort nur träumen. Vor allem gab es dort keinen Wein und nur begrenzte Freiheit, über die Sache zu sprechen. Natürlich wussten viele seiner Hauskameraden, dass er seit seinem Geburtstag vollwertiger Todesser war, aber es war ihm auch unbedingt klar gemacht worden, sich bedeckt zu halten. Hier konnte er frei sprechen, er saugte die Informationen auf, die Bella und Rodolphus ihm gaben und erzählte von der Lage in Hogwarts. Eifrig berichtete er von Wills und Sandrias Wunsch, sich endgültig anzuschließen. Bella versprach, es weiter zu geben.

Der schwere, französische Elfenwein drückte am nächsten Morgen auf seine Stirn, aber nach der Dusche war es schon besser. Er stieß beinahe mit Rodolphus zusammen, als er aus dem Bad kam. Rodolphus Blick verweilte auf Evans nacktem Oberkörper und er verschwand mit pulsierendem Herzen in seinem Zimmer, plötzlich mit neuen Ideen woran es liegen konnte, dass Bella und er auch nach über sechs Jahren Ehe keine Kinder hatten.

Er wusste natürlich, dass viele Ehen nicht aus Liebe geschlossen wurden, aber Bella und ihr Mann hatten immer sehr harmonisch gewirkt, harmonischer jedenfalls als seine Eltern. Er war damals noch jung gewesen, aber soweit er sich erinnerte, hatten sie die Ehe gewollt, die auch der ausdrückliche Wunsch des dunklen Lords gewesen war. Trotzdem hatten sie noch immer keine Kinder und auch wenn sie in den Diensten des Dunkles Lords sehr beschäftigt waren, das allerwichtigste waren doch reinblütige Kinder, wenn die Zauberer eine Zukunft haben wollten.

Als Evan nach unten in den Salon kam, waren Bella und Rodolphus in Pläne und Papiere vertieft. Bella saß im Schneidersitz auf dem Sofa gegen ihren Mann gelehnt, Rodolphus hatte das Kinn auf ihrer Schulter abgestützt und las mit, was sie in der Hand hielt. Sie waren ein schönes Paar, das hatten alle Verwandten immer gesagt und sie hatten Recht. Beide mit pechschwarzen, vollen Haaren, Bellas Haut milchweiß, Rodolphus‘ dunkler von der Shafiq-Seite seiner Familie. Auf einen Wink seines Zauberstabs rollten und falteten sich die Pergamente zusammen und schwebten in eine Schublade, die er verschloss.

„Onkel Tristan hat mit dir trainiert?“, wollte Bella wissen und Evan nickte. Oh ja, das hatte er, beinahe seit er sich erinnern konnte. Rodolphus sprang auf.

„Lust auf ein paar Trainingsduelle?“

Evan nickte, er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich eine Frage war, er wollte ihn prüfen. Zu seiner Überraschung machte es dann aber sogar Spaß. Rodolphus testete seine Reflexe, aber er war nicht hinterhältig und Evan merkte, dass er sich gut schlug und mithalten konnte. Am Ende waren sie außer Atem und schweißgebadet, aber bis auf ein paar blaue Flecken und Kratzer unverletzt. Der anerkennende Schlag auf die Schulter und Rodolphus‘ Lob gegenüber Bella machten es das jahrelange Training mit Vater plötzlich wert. Trotzdem, ihm wäre es lieber, er könnte es Felix ersparen. Hoffentlich konnte er das selbst in die Hand nehmen, wenn er mit der Schule fertig war.

„Also, wir haben zwei Ziele für dich heute Abend, beziehungsweise zwei Zauber, die du ausführen sollst“, erklärte Bella, als sie sich im Esszimmer ein paar Canapés genehmigten. „Abgesehen davon, Mutters Besuch hinter uns zu bringen. Erstens:“ – sie suchte sich ein Canapé mit Wachteleiern von der Platte. „Das Dunkle Mal. Du kennst den Spruch?“

Evan nickte, ja er kannte ihn, aber er hatte ihn noch nie selbst zaubern dürfen und er freute sich sehr darauf. Außerdem war er damit beschäftigt, nicht in Bellas Ausschnitt zu schauen.

„Gut. Zweitens: den Todesfluch. Wir wollen kein Aufsehen erregen – noch nicht – also suchen wir uns einfach ein paar Muggel.“

„Hast du schon mal getötet?“, fragte Rodolphus ruhig, er beobachtete Evan genau.

„Nichts größeres als ein Reh“, sagte Evan. „Aber das sollte ja keinen großen Unterschied machen, oder?“

„Nein“, sagte Bella zufrieden. „Wenn man den Dreh mit dem Spruch raushat, dann läuft es.“

Evan war zuversichtlich, dass er alles schaffen würde, trotzdem war er doch froh, dass sie nur ein paar Muggel jagen würden und es nicht auf eine Auseinandersetzung mit Zauberern anlegten. Nicht nur, dass Muggel sich nicht wehren konnten, er hatte auch ein wenig Angst davor, einen Zauberer zu töten, das war doch etwas ganz anderes.

Erstmal jedoch kam Tante Druella. Es schien irgendeine Unstimmigkeit zwischen ihr und Bella zu geben, jedenfalls war Bella den ganzen Tee über so schweigsam, dass es an Unhöflichkeit grenzte und Evan die Konversation quasi allein bestritt, nur unterstützt von gelegentlichen Einwürfen in Rodolphus‘ tiefer Stimme. Er erzählte von der Schule und von Mia, Tante Druella erzählte von ihrem Mann und von ihrer jüngsten Tochter Narzissa, die jetzt in Wiltshire lebte. Eigentlich über alles, nur nicht über die Sache und den Dunklen Lord, Bella hatte vorher deutlich gemacht, dass ihre Mutter nichts Genaueres erfahren sollte. Sie versprach, Felix und Vater, ihren Bruder, regelmäßig zu besuchen und Evan war erleichtert. Felix war sonst einfach zu lang allein mit Vater zu Hause, wenn er und Mia nur ein paar Mal im Jahr in den Ferien kamen.

Als sie aufstanden und Tante Druella schon dabei war, sich zu verabschieden, legte sie eine Hand auf Bellas flachen Bauch und sagte leise etwas zu ihr, das Evan nicht verstand. Bella stieß sie heftig von sich und bevor Evan begriff, was geschah, hatte sie die Konfitürenschale vom Tisch gegriffen und nach ihrer Mutter geworfen. Er verfehlte Tante Druellas Kopf um Haaresbreite und zerschellte hinter ihr an der Wand, in einer hässlichen roten Spur rutschte die Erdbeermarmelade über die Millefleurs des Gobelins.

Die beiden Frauen starrten sich an, schwer atmend, die Nasenflügel identisch aufgebläht. Evan erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie Bella ihn mit einem Weiche-Zurück-Fluch quer über den Rasen von Manoir Rosier geschleudert hatte als sie elf war und er sie versehentlich mit seinem Kinderbesen gestreift hatte, den er noch nicht richtig kontrollieren konnte. Tante Druella war ziemlich wütend geworden und hatte sie ausgeschimpft und mit genau dem gleichen Blick sah sie sie jetzt auch wieder an. Nur war Bella jetzt keine Erstklässlerin mehr, sondern eine Erwachsene, verheiratete Frau und nur weil sie ihre guten Manieren vergaß, würde Tante Druella das noch lange nicht tun, da war Evan sich sicher. Tatsächlich drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in der Eingangshalle.

Evan wartete, dass wenigstens Rodolphus‘ sie zur Tür bringen würde, aber er sah seiner Schwiegermutter achselzuckend nach und griff nach Bellas zitternden Händen. Kopfschüttelnd begleitete Evan Tante Druella selbst und verzog sich dann erstmal auf sein Zimmer. Zumindest ein bisschen lernen musste er wohl oder übel.

Beim Abendessen war Bella wieder ruhig und gelassen, sogar beinahe fröhlich. Evan spürte langsam die Aufregung in sich aufsteigen und goss sich Wein nach. Sobald sie fertig waren, lief er nach oben in sein Gästezimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Die schwarze Robe mit den eingewebten Rosen, der schwere schwarze Umhang mit Kapuze hatten schon viel zu lange darauf gewartet, endlich wieder zum Einsatz zu kommen, endlich mal richtig in Aktion zu kommen. Die Maske war das Geschenk von Vater zur Volljährigkeit gewesen. Kunstvoll aus Holz geschnitzt, makellos mit Silber überzogen und innen mit dunkelrotem Filz gepolstert war sie wunderschön und Evan konnte es kaum erwarten, sie einzuweihen. Sie mit der Sache zu verbinden, anstatt mit Vater.

Er schrak zusammen, als Rodolphus zu ihm ins Zimmer kam.

„Nervös?“, fragte er mit einem Grinsen.

Evan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, sind ja nur Muggel.“

Rodolphus lachte dröhnend. „Oh ja, das ist die richtige Einstellung, Bruder. Und wir passen sowieso auf dich auf.“ Er zog eine flache Metalldose aus der Tasche, deren Deckel er mit einem Knopfdruck aufspringen ließ. „Trotzdem, falls du was für die Nerven brauchst?“ Er zwinkerte Evan verschwörerisch zu. In der Dose lagen vier silbrig-schwarz schillernde Pillen, die Evan noch nie gesehen hatte. „Aber sag’s nicht Bella, meine gewissenhafte Frau sieht das nicht gern.“

Evan hatte schon die Hand ausgestreckt, allein aus reiner Neugier wollte er probieren, er hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen, aber jetzt zögerte er. Ob sich das mit dem Wein vertrug? Er wollte die Pille nehmen, aber er wusste auch, dass der Abend nicht nur eine Initiation war, sondern auch eine Prüfung. Vielleicht würde sogar der Dunkle Lord selbst erfahren, wie er sich geschlagen hatte, auf jeden Fall aber hatte es Einfluss auf seine Zukunft. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte, kam Bella zu ihnen und Rodolphus ließ die Dose mit einer lässigen Bewegung verschwinden.

„Wo bleibt ihr denn?“ Wie Rodolphus trug sie schon ihre schwarze Kleidung, ihre Maske baumelte an ihrem Handgelenk. „Schick seht ihr aus“, sagte sie grinsend und gab Evan einen Kuss auf die Wange. Etwas von der Aufregung musste auch in ihr pulsieren.

„So, wir wollen ja nicht auffallen“, sagte sie unten, als sie schon vor der Haustür standen. „Wartet. _Nonanimaverto!_ “ Einen Moment hatte Evan das Gefühl, in einem kalten Luftstrom zu stehen, dann war alles vorbei. Er konnte keinen Unterschied feststellen.

„Jetzt werden uns die Muggel oder sonst jemand nicht mehr bemerken, so lange wir keine Aufmerksamkeit auf uns ziehen“, erklärte Bella auf seinen verwirrten Blick, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel. Sie hakte sich mit einem Arm bei ihm, mit dem anderen bei Rodolphus unter.

Rodolphus kicherte. „Sie sind so dumm, die Muggel. Wir sind ja nicht mal unsichtbar.“

Tatsächlich glitten die Augen der wenigen Muggel, denen sie in den nächtlichen Straßen begegneten über sie hinweg, ohne an ihren Umhängen und Masken hängen zu bleiben. Die milde des Tages war verflogen, ein eisiger Wind fuhr durch die Luft und am dunklen Himmel zogen sich Gewitterwolken zusammen, die das gelbe Licht der Metropole reflektierten. Trotzdem war sie nicht frisch und klar, sie roch nach verbranntem Dreck und Kohle. So aufregend London auch war, Evan bevorzugte die saubere schottische Natur, nicht nur weil da nicht so viel Gesindel mit mehr oder weniger magischem Blut herumlief. Heute suchten sie nach welchem ganz ohne magisches Blut.

Bella und Rodolphus schienen einen Ort im Sinn zu haben und Evan ließ sich einfach mitziehen. Nach und nach wurden die Straßen enger und schäbiger, die Häuserblöcke größer und heruntergekommener. Gerade, als der erste Donnerschlag durch den Lärm der Stadt drang erreichten sie ihr Ziel.

Sie standen auf einem umzäunten Spielplatz, auf den Bänken lagen zwei Muggel, unter den Schichten an dreckigem Stoff und Decken waren sie kaum zu erkennen im Licht der Straßenlaterne. Zwei andere saßen auf dem Boden und teilten sich eine Flasche Brandy.

Bellas Augen funkelten hinter der Maske, ihre war mit kleinen Edelsteinen besetzt. „ _Crucio_ “, wisperte sie und einer der schlafenden Männer fuhr schreiend hoch. Er wand sich, fiel von der Bank in einen klirrenden Haufen leerer Flaschen die zerbrachen und seine Haut aufschnitten. Die beiden Trinker sahen ihn interessiert aber verständnislos an, der Mann auf der anderen Bank schlief ungerührt weiter. Bella beendete den Fluch und erst als sie alle einen Schritt vortraten schienen die Muggel sie zu sehen.

Rodolphus stieß Evan in die Seite und zeigte auf den, der immer noch auf der Bank schlief. „Der da ist natürlich am einfachsten. Oder willst du erst noch ein bisschen Spaß haben?“

Evan war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher, ob er ein bisschen Spaß haben wollte oder ob die Muggel Zauberern doch erschreckend ähnlich sahen, selbst wenn sie so dreckig waren wie diese, jedenfalls sagte er: „ _Levicorpus!_ “ und einer der Trinker schnellte in die Luft, wo er kopfüber baumelte und sie mit schreckensweiten Augen anstarrte.

„Oh, der ist gut“, sagte Rodolphus grinsend. „Kannte ich noch gar nicht. Aber wirklich praktisch, genau die richtige Höhe.“ Er machte eine peitschende Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab und der Muggel gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch von sich. Erst, als ihn die Welle des Gestanks traf, erkannte Evan, dass Rodolphus den Bauch aufgeschlitzt hatte, eine Rippe blitzte gelblich im Laternenlicht auf. Es war ziemlich widerlich, Blut und Scheiße rannen über das Gesicht des Muggels und Evan spürte Säure in seiner Kehle aufsteigen. Immerhin war der Gestank mit dem scharfen Geruch von Alkohol völlig durchdrungen, sonst wäre er wohl unerträglich.

„Tut mir Leid, Evan, ich weiß nicht, ob das noch zählt, wenn du den hier alle jetzt machst“, sagte Rodolphus. Evan hob den Zauberstab, um den tropfenden Muggel noch etwas höher – und von sich weg – schweben zu lassen, holte aus und ließ ihn dann krachend auf den Boden donnern, möglichste weit weg, noch hinter Bella, die vergnügt zusah, wie sich ihr Muggel in den Glasscherben wälzte. Es knackte deutlich hörbar und Evan war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er tot war oder es zumindest in ein paar Minuten sein würde.

Der andere Schläfer schnarchte immer noch vor sich hin, aber der Trinkkamerad kauerte auf Knien vor ihnen. „Nein, bitte!“, flehte er mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht.

„Da haben wir aber ein höfliches Exemplar“, kicherte Rodolphus. „Da wollen wir mal nicht so sein.“

Der Turban des Muggels verwandelte sich in eine Schlange und Rodolphus steigerte sich regelrecht in einen Lachkrampf hinein in der Minute, die es dauerte, bis der Muggel es bemerkte und sich immer wieder bedankte. Er erstarrte, als er die Bewegung schließlich wahrnahm, tastete nach seinem Kopf und schrie auf. Aufspringend schüttelte er wie wild seinen Kopf, aber die Schlange ließ sich nicht abschütteln, sie wuchs aus seinem Kopf heraus.

„Sie mal, Bella!“, rief Rodolphus und Bella unterbrach ihren Fluch um zu sehen, wie die Schlange sich schmatzend durch die rechte Augenhöhle in das Gehirn des Mannes fraß. Sein Schrei erstarb, als sie sich aus seinem Mund wieder nach draußen wand, begleitet von einem Schwall Blut und zähflüssigem Schleim, war das das brandygetränkte Hirn des Muggels?

„Sieht fast aus, wie das dunkle Mal“, sagte Evan mit leisem Unbehagen.

Rodolphus runzelte die Stirn. „Stimmt“, sagte er. Die Schlange zog sich zusammen und zerdrückte knirschend den Schädel, um sich dann in Rauch aufzulösen. „Das wollen wir ja nicht, bei so einem ekligen Muggel.“ Von der Schlange war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur noch der grotesk verformte, löchrige Kopf des toten Muggels erinnerte daran.

Es fing an zu regnen. Bella hüpfte über die zerbrochenen Flaschen und schlang einen warmen Arm um Evans Taille. Obwohl er nicht mehr unter dem Fluch stand, fuhr ihr Muggel fort, sich heftig krampfend auf dem Boden zu winden.

„Es wird Zeit, bevor wir sie noch alle kaputt machen“, raunte sie in sein Ohr.

Evan hob die Hand und richtete den Zauberstab auf den noch immer schlafenden Muggel auf der Bank. Vielleicht lebte er schon gar nicht mehr und hatte sich längst selbst zu Tode gesoffen. So oder so, es war eine Gnade, ihn von dieser schäbigen Existenz zu erlösen. Evans Hand war völlig ruhig, es half, dass man außer Haaren und Bart kaum etwas von ihm erkennen konnte.

„ _Avada Kedavra_ “, sagte er, die Stimme ein wenig schrill. Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf den Mann direkt in die Brust. Außer, dass sie sich aufhörte zu heben, lag er genau wie vorher da.

„Sehr gut, ich bin stolz auf dich!“, flüsterte Bella ihm ins Ohr. Langsam merkte Evan, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete und er sich entspannte. Vater hatte das nie zu ihm gesagt, aber er hatte ja noch mehr Familie. Er hatte nicht nur Mia und Felix, die seinen Schutz brauchten. Er hatte Bella und Rodolphus, und Zissa und ihren Mann, und all die anderen Todesser. Sie waren stark, und er gehörte dazu. Zusammen konnten sie alles schaffen.

Er lachte auf und löste sich von Bella. Der Wind wehte ihm die Kapuze vom Kopf und seine Haare wurden nass, aber es störte ihn nicht, auch nicht, dass er fast in den Resten des aufgeschlitzten Muggels ausrutschte.

Evan hob die Zauberstabhand so hoch er konnte und schrie: „ _Morsmordre!_ “

Riesengroß formte sich das Dunkle Mal am Londoner Gewitterhimmel, ihr Zeichen. Sein Zeichen. Seine Zukunft.


End file.
